


The Truth is 8 parts More Gay

by sorayume



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Fanfic of Fanfic, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Minor Luke Skywalker, POV Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/sorayume
Summary: Spoilers for The Truth parts 1-7!!This is a much more gay retelling of the beginning of The Truth Part 8 Chapter 1Zev and Luke have a moment
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker/Zev Senesca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	The Truth is 8 parts More Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth, Part 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800167) by [Seasider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasider/pseuds/Seasider). 



Zev reached down for Luke’s hand and squeezed it as they got outside the base at Yavin 4. Luke looked down at where Zev’s hand held his and wondered why the older man seemed to care for him so much. He had been a thorn in his friend’s side since they met. Reflecting inside Luke thought about the words the man had just spoken Volatile. Of course he was volatile. How could one NOT be unpredictable when he didn’t even know what he wanted. 

Zev’s hand on his though, well it felt right. Warm. Comforting. Warm. When had he last felt the warmth of another human’s touch and not wanted to run. He… he had not even realized how frightened of touch he had grown to be. When the Princess had kissed his cheek. He had not felt like this. It was more like being touched by himself. Hmm. He really did need to find out if she really was related to him or if he was imagining things. 

Luke flicked his eyes up at Zev, giving him that sunshine smile he knew the pilot could just not resist. His blue eyes searched the dark eyes of his friend. And he saw a world of feeling there. He felt the world of concern and below it was something more. It was a desire. But it wasn’t a hunger. It didn’t seek to consume him, it sought to feel him. To know him. In that moment Luke knew what he wanted. What he needed. 

Zev blushed at the intense look that Luke was giving him and started to let go of his hand and step back, but Luke had other plans. He squeezed his hand back and took a step forward with Zev’s step back. 

“So you know then Zev.” Luke whispered, inches from his face. “You know what it feels like to long for things you can’t have, and you know what… you need” 

Luke’s lips met Zev’s in a firm kiss as he finished those words. His other hand not holding Zev’s wrapping behind his neck and holding him desperately closer. As their lips met, Luke felt the fear rising in him as Zev’s lips stayed still. What if he didn’t want this? What if Luke was reading him wrong? What if Zev just felt like he was a brother, oh Kriff was this a mistake. Luke didn’t even know what he was doing he had never kissed anyone, he didn’t know how… he just was trying to do what they did in the holos. He started to draw back fearing the rejection to come back when a groan escaped Zev’s lips softly and the older man released Luke’s hand to pull him in at his waist against his body, and kiss him back. 

The lips were so soft, yet firm at the same time. The moment was more than Luke could ever have imagined his first kiss being in perfection. He felt like his soul was connecting to Zev’s he felt like he was making a new force bond like they were dancing on the stars together in this moment. Like they were everything and nothing. Nothing about this felt unsecured, it felt right. All Luke wanted for that brief moment was the pilots entire self. To be one. He let himself go into the moment. He 

_ SON What are you doing I feel ever bit of this! I will kill this old man for corrupting you! _

With a jolt Luke fell out of the moment with Zev as his father intervened. His father. Kriff. Kriff. Kriff. His father was feeling his feelings over their bond. Oh god, Zev forgotten for a moment Luke shouted over their bond  _ Father you will not. Kriff get out of my head let me have this. _

_ No son. I won’t let you be tainted.  _

Luke felt all feelings of joy shredded from him. His father didn’t know, he was already tainted beyond repair. He deserved this. His father was stealing this moment from him. Zev let go of Luke quickly when Luke stopped kissing him and pushed him away and the hurt in his eyes felt a tidal wave as he backed away.

“Luke I…I shouldn’t have… we shouldn’t… you remind me too much of myself I can’t do this.”

Luke screamed in his head  _ Father what have you done! I wasn’t being tainted. Why can’t I have nice things.  _

“Zev please. Don’t do this. I want you… I…” mid sentence Luke felt something shove him in his mind. His father was trying to keep him from speaking. It really wasn’t fair at all 

“I don’t want this for you Luke. I care about you a lot and I don’t want life to be bad for you, and I would be bad for you. You have to choose the right path and that path, that path isn’t me”

Luke felt the triumph of his father over their bond at the same time as he felt his heart seize up at the rejection. Everyone chose to leave. Everyone except his father. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Seasider for letting me have some wish fulfillment writing a derivative that’s more gay of their work!
> 
> I really really dig Luke/Zev even though their ages are a bit off 17 & 32 is pretty extreme.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the comments your thoughts.


End file.
